Inside Out (Looney Tunes Meets The Care Bears Family 2016 World Incredible Style)
Looney Tunes Meets The Care Bears Family 2016 World Incredible's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Wooper (Pokemon) *3 Year Old Riley - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Joy - Bellossom (Pokemon) *Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Snivy (Pokemon) *Anger - Benson (Regular Show) *Fear - Larry Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Bing Bong - Ferocious Beast (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast) *Jill's Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Violetchi (Tamagotchi) *Jill's Anger - Witch Hazel (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Joy - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Bananas Gorilla (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill's Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Meg - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Kuromametchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Joy - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Disgust - The Do-Do Bird (Looney Tunes Shorties) *Jordan's Anger - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Jordan's Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Raye/Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Lita/Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon) *Cool Girl's Fear - Amanda Woodward (Melrose Place) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Hilda Hippo (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Maractus (Pokemon) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Friend Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Daisy Duck (Disney) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Roselia (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Krash (GoGoRiki) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Perfect Panda and Polite Panda (The Care Bears Family) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Eddy and Lou (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) See Also *Inside Out (Looney Tunes Meets The Care Bears Family 2016 World Incredible Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Looney Tunes Meets The Care Bears Family 2016 World Incredible Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Looney Tunes Meets The Care Bears Family 2016 World Incredible Style) - Bellossom Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Looney Tunes Meets The Care Bears Family 2016 World Incredible Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon We Should Cry *Inside Out (Looney Tunes Meets The Care Bears Family 2016 World Incredible Style) - Snivy Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Looney Tunes Meets The Care Bears Family 2016 World Incredible Style) - Benson My Bad *Inside Out (Looney Tunes Meets The Care Bears Family 2016 World Incredible Style) - Larry Koopa Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Looney Tunes Meets The Care Bears Family 2016 World Incredible Style): Romantic Heart Skunk's First Date? *Inside Out (Looney Tunes Meets The Care Bears Family 2016 World Incredible Style) - Transcripts Gallery Bellossom.png|Bellossom as Joy Happy Bright Heart.jpg|Bright Heart Raccoon as Sadness Snivy.png|Snivy as Disgust Benson ID.png|Benson as Anger Larry Koopa.png|Larry Koopa as Fear Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Riley Anderson Category:Looney Tunes Meets The Care Bears Family 2016 World Incredible Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG